Just The Two Of Us
by pinkprincess13310
Summary: One year and a handful of firsts that bring Quorra and Sam Flynn closer and closer each day. Kind of a spin-off one-shot from A Dream Come True.


**_So...HEYYYY! This is a little one-shot that I decided to write because I was supposed to be studying. (Wow...look how that turned out) and it won't fit into my current story because Quorra is a little less innocent in that story than the way I had her here so...yeah. I think you guys will like this little one-shot...or at least I hope you do! ENJOY!_**

One Hour: One Touch

One Day: One Hug

One Week: One Kiss

One Month: One "I Love You."

One Year…

This was how long it took for us to decide that we were both ready for that next step that would bind us together for as long as we lived. That was how long it took for Sam to know for a fact that I was ready for this next step.

I had never known that emotions and sensations existed until I entered this new and foreign world to me. I had never realized that these things existed until I had met Sam.

Sam. The one and only son of Flynn, the creator, that I had lived with for most of my existence on the Grid. Flynn was important to me, I would do anything for him and I knew that he would do anything for me. But Sam…he meant so much more than that. There was no limit for what I would do for him, no matter the situation.

I loved him, it was as simple as that. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. I had fallen for him and there was no way to get back up, no way to pull away from that.

I didn't know that I would ever feel this way about anyone, especially Sam Flynn. He had been a great friend but slowly, gradually that friendship crumbled away and started to spark into something else, something more powerful than I had ever imagined.

He was perfect, absolutely and stunningly perfect through my large and electrifying blue eyes. He was compassionate, caring, happy, energetic, protective, and very gentle.

He knew that I had never been through anything like this before. He knew that he had to be careful with me.

Our relationship moved at a very slow pace, gradually making our way past the months that strolled by. Everything was so new to me, every emotion, every tingle down my spine, and every skipped heart beat. It was all new but every second was like a new adventure for me. Every moment with him was treasured.

He was like the sun to me, warm, radiant, and beautiful, except he was with me whenever I needed him. I liked it this way, I enjoyed his closeness and the comfort that he gave me, especially the first few days in this new world.

He was my platform, my safety net. He was what made me feel like I belonged here as I tried to adapt to this new and strange place. He made me feel welcomed, made me feel like, after all, I did belong somewhere even though I was me. He made me feel not so alone.

"So…what did you think? I hope you loved the little party," his voice swept my lingering thoughts away, making my attention focus on him as he came over to sit next to me on the couch.

We had moved twice, first moving into a rental apartment as the lay-out to our new home was being constructed, and now, our home that was just perfect. Sam had thought of everything and some of it even reminded me of the safe house that used to be my home on the Grid.

"I loved it, I really did but you really didn't have to do all of that for me. It's just one year, Sam," I told him with a small smile, my eyes flickering up to meet his own blue orbed eyes that had a hint of his father in them.

"Just one year?" he asked with a scoff as he shook his head and made a humming noise at me. "That is very important, don't you think?" he asked me with the softest of grins planted on his beautiful face. "I think it is very important at least," he said as his smile turned into that familiar smirk that I absolutely adored.

"Then maybe you are right, but I loved the party, Sam. Thank you so much, it was so nice," I told him sincerely as I felt his hand wrap delicately around my waist and latch onto the hip on the other side of me.

"I thought you would like it," he stated with a nod as I leaned into his side, resting the side of my head against his shoulder, feeling the rise and fall of his body as he breathed. I sighed my response and we lapsed into a comfortable and quiet silence.

Marvin was out in the yard, bathing in the cooling evening light that was quickly dying away into the night. There wasn't much of a sunset tonight. Clouds were lingering over the horizon, blocking most of the sun, causing the pretty pink and orange clouds that I sometimes gazed at.

"You know, I never got tell you," Sam started as I felt his head rest gently on top of mine. "You look beautiful today," he said as I felt and heard the smile in his voice. I was wearing a deep purple halter top silk dress that ended a little above my knees and had a pretty bow that wrapped around my upper stomach. Lora, Alan's wife, had picked it out for me when she had insisted on taking me to the mall. I ended up liking the dress a lot more than I had then.

"Thank you," I murmured as I fiddled with the fabric towards the bottom, letting my fingers swirl the hem of it. "Lora helped me pick it out. I'm glad you like it," I told him with a smile.

"Mmm, I do," he murmured into my hair and then briskly kissed the top of my head. His fingers ran through my hair that had now reached past the length of my shoulders. I had almost reached a foot of hair growth in this one year. My bangs had grown out and when I had gone to get my hair cut, the people put layers in my hair. I loved the new hairstyle and apparently so did Sam.

Sam and I both jumped briefly as we heard a light pawing noise, only to turn and see Marvin waiting impatiently at the door. Sam stood and walked over to the glass slide doors to the backyard and opened the door, letting Marvin in.

Sam walked into the kitchen and reached in the refrigerator for something. "Would you like a glass?" Sam asked me as my head turned towards him.

"Yes, please," I answered as I stood and brushed my hands along the length of my dress, straightening it out briefly before walking into the kitchen. If he had asked me if I wanted wine within my first few months on earth I would have glared at him or laughed at him. I hadn't really liked it at first but after a while I got used to that bitter sweet taste.

Sam handed me a glass filled halfway with wine and I took it and waited for him to pour his. He put the bottle back and then reached for me with one sweep of his arm, pulling me to him and kissing me delicately before pulling away and lifting his glass towards mine.

Our glasses sounded at once and then we lifted them to our lips and took a sip. I set the glass down after a moment and then Sam followed my actions a second later.

Sam was wearing a dressy outfit, almost a tuxedo except for the heavy black jacket. His pants were a kaki color and he was wearing a deep blue dress shirt. I loved that color on him and I think he was aware of that. But then again, it just could be a coincidence too. "You didn't have to dress up to you know," I told him as I reached my hand up and ran my fingers along the collar and then the tie attached to his shirt.

"Yes, I did," he told me with a smile. "Alan and Lora dressed up as well and so did a few other people but only the four of us knew how incredibly special this is for you," he went on as he set his own glass down.

Alan and Lora weren't the only ones that had shown up for the small party. Sam's friends that I had met a few times had shown up as well and a few people were from ENCOM where Sam worked as CEO and I worked with him as his business partner. The party was still small and I was glad for that, I had never been one for big crowds of people and anyways, I didn't know that many people here on earth.

We had said that this party was for my twenty-sixth birthday even though the birthday on my created birth certificate wasn't for another week and a half. Sam had decided on that date with Alan and Lora, wanting the date to be close but not too close because of some issues he had with the date. I didn't mind and I knew by now that it was for the best.

Today was the day after the twenty-first anniversary of his fathers' disappearance. Only the two of us though and Alan and Lora, knew the truth, that he was either trapped in a destroyed digital space or dead. We had to accept that now, that at this moment and maybe for a while, there was nothing that we could do.

I had insisted on Sam not throwing a party for me, especially this close to the date. I didn't want him to be upset but he objected and declined the offer on over ten occasions. He said that today was supposed to be very special for me and that I should enjoy it not be put down by him.

He had been fine though and I was too. I had noticed that he had kept himself busy most of the day but I felt like that was more of a distraction so he wouldn't do something stupid. He had told me about every year doing something that he now looked back on as ridiculous. His stories made me worry a little at times, hoping that he wouldn't do things like that again.

I watched as Sam started turning lights off, only leaving the bar light on and the lights behind the flat panel on the wall and the fish tank lights.

"God, I can't believe it, one year," Sam murmured absentmindedly as he started to make his way back to me. "Where has all the time gone, sweetheart?" he asked me as he wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around him securely. "I don't know," I said with a small laugh. "But I think that it helped with having you with me," I added as I turned my head up to him. "It's like a giant adventure, a huge mystery that I still seem to be trying to figure out," I pondered with a large smile.

"Yes, but you have learned a lot, you know," he informed me with a happy grin. "At least, you aren't burning yourself, breaking bones, and getting concussions anymore," he said with a dry laugh.

I guess you could say that I was just a little too curious about this world at first. Heat was a whole new thing for me here, not just warm, there was that on the grid. I mean hot, like scorching hot, like fire and a lot of other things too. I think it was safe to say that I had burned myself at least ten times within the first two months of me living here. Sam, at one point, had to constantly watch me until he was sure that I knew what was hot and what was not. Sam was over- exaggerating with the concussions though, I had only got two, and they were both from cold weather and ice. I had slipped on ice the first time, hitting my head roughly on the ground, waking up to find myself in a hospital bed with a doctor peering down at me. The other time was me slipping on ice again but medical services weren't necessary that time Sam told me. He said that it wasn't as serious and that I would be fine after a while.

Lastly, I had broken two bones, my hand and then once my hand had healed, my opposite arm. I broke my hand while we were moving into the apartment. It wasn't my fault though. I was loading a shelf that the constructors had put together from Sam's request and some of the bolts weren't in all of the way. The second shelf to the top fell as I was lauding the books onto the shelf below it, so the shelf and the books crushed my hand. My arm broke from a motorcycle accident. I was thankful that we weren't driving The Ducati because I knew that was special to Sam. Sam and I were dirt biking, something that I told him I wanted to try because it looked like fun. It wasn't that fun when I lost control of the bike and flew off, landing and then skidding on the ground with my arm.

But I had now successfully not injured myself for three months and I was proud of it because getting hurt here hurt a lot more than on the Grid. Sam was glad too, he seemed a little more relaxed now.

"Those weren't all my fault," I reminded him with a innocent smile and I heard and saw his amused chuckle.

"Still, that is an accomplishment," he stated as he kissed my nose quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him, locking my gaze with his. I could see the adoration in his eyes, the fierce love, and passion. I loved this man so much! I really did!

I stood on my toes and slowly closed the gap between our lips, bringing my lips up against his and not letting go. I heard Sam's breathy chuckle against my lips and I felt my stomach flutter. His arms moved so one was holding my back and the other was gripping my waist softly. I felt Sam about to pull away but I placed my hand against his head, letting him know that I didn't want this to end until I was satisfied.

After a few moments of our soft and lingering kiss, Sam wrapped his hand around mine and pulled it away, then pulled his lips from mine tenderly and kissed my knuckles. "Mmm, someone is being bold," he stated with a soft breezy laugh as he continued to hold me against him lightly.

My face fell softly at his comment. "You promised," I whispered with a sad smile, looking up at him with pouting eyes. "Remember?" I asked him with a small prod.

"I mean yes…but…" he trailed off as he looked down at me. "I didn't think you would actually be ready to by now. I thought you were just in the moment when we decided this," he stated.

"Well if you remember, most of the deciding was me," I murmured. "And I was very sure when I said that," I added. "I want this, I want you, just please, let's try," I whispered in a small whining voice that he always had trouble saying no to.

Something sparked in his eyes then and he smiled broadly at me. He seemed to have gotten the reassurance from me in my small statement then because he nodded confidently and lifted my chin up so my head was tilting up towards his.

He brought his lips close to mine but he didn't go any farther. "I love you, you know that, right?" he asked with a fervent voice as his brilliant blue eyes bore deep into mine.

"Yes," I murmured as I reached up and ran my fingers through his soft hair. "And I love you too, so much," I whispered with a large smile.

With my affirmation, he pressed his lips to mine in a tender and soft kiss. His arms wound tightly around my waist, pulling my body closer and closer to his as I continued to pull his head closer to mine, gradually making our kiss more fervent.

A moment later, I felt Sam's hand circle around my knee before pulling my legs out from underneath me. I squealed a response, our lips still attached as he pulled me into his arm without breaking our deepening kiss. He started to move and we broke our kiss as he ascended the stairs slowly with me wrapped in his strong arms. He walked us down the hallway as I trailed my lips down the side of his face and then against his neck, knowing that he liked that. He had asked me where I got that move from and my simple response was, "The internet."

Sam walked into our room and shut the door behind him. This had just become his room as well. We had started sleeping each other about two months ago. At first we had slept with each other but that was more under my comfort and because we were in Sam's container apartment then. We had separate rooms in this home for about four months and Sam had moved in with me because I liked this room and because it was the master bedroom. There were technically two in the house with the way Sam had designed it but we agreed on my room.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and immediately pressed his lips back to mine with a smile. His hands on the other hand, started to explore my skin. His hands felt the curves of my body, every piece of exposed skin, slowly making his way to my legs.

My breath heightened in delight at his touch and I heard his breathy laugh again. His lips started to wonder away from mine as his hand slipped underneath my dress. I gasped aloud as his lips started to run across my cheek, jaw, neck to the back of my ear.

I felt the warmth spread between my legs and I shivered at the feelings and sensations that were starting to stir. "Shh," I heard Sam whisper against my ear as his lips started to work their way back to mine. Sam's hand ran down the length of my leg and he undid one shoe and then worked on the other, slipping it off with my help.

My hands that were tangled in Sam's hair released themselves as I brought them down to the collar of his shirt, trying to work off the tie to his shirt but…I didn't know how. It was coming off the way I thought it would. "Sam…" I mumbled against his lips as I tugged at the tie. "How do I…?" I trailed off as I pulled my lips away long enough to ask him.

Sam's hands replaced mine and he undid the tie and let it fall to the floor. Sam's hands moved back to my hips and then ran across my lower stomach. I sighed and started to tug at his dress shirt, pulling the tucked in shirt out of the dress pants and starting to undo the buttons with shaky fingers.

Sam's tongue ran across my parted lips and I parted my mouth eagerly as I finished unbuttoning his shirt. His tongue danced with mine and then ran along the trail that he always made when we did this. My breathing deepened as I felt his hand reach for the zipper on the back of my dress and slowly unzipping it. I exhaled deeply and let my head loll back as he kissed my neck.

"Shh, baby, calm," I heard his voice murmur as he paused on my skin briefly.

I nodded, somewhat to myself. "Calm, just stay…calm," I told myself in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Sam heard it though and he came up to meet my gaze. "Hey, we can stop if-"

"No," I said in a rushed voice. "I'm fine, Sam, just a little nervous," I reassured him softly as I pressed my lips to his again. He took control of the kiss this time, moving his lips slowly but as time went on he started to become rougher.

Sam undid the tie in the back and let the top of the dress fall. I took another breath as he lifted me so he could pull the silk dress from my body. He pulled away from me and looked down at me. I shrank away slightly and watched as his eyes trailed over my body, now only clad in frilly panties and a strapless bra. "Beautiful," he whispered as he placed me in his lap and then fell back onto the bed. I pushed his shirt off of his chest and then let my hands wonder over his chest and abs. I trailed my hands down to his pants, unbuckling his belt and pulling it from around him.

He moved me once more and I felt my head hit the pillow. He lifted himself above me and hovered over me without putting much weight on me. I reached for his pants again, undoing the buttons and trying to work the pants down his legs but my hands were shaking again.

My heart was pounding at the realization that I was about to do this and I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my blood pushing me on. I could feel that warmth between my legs still, now causing a wet feeling that was very unknown to me.

Sam helped me work his dress pants off and pushed them off of the bed so they would fall on the carpeted floor, leaving him in his boxers now.

He pressed one soft and lingering kiss to my lips before moving his attention amongst my body, starting with my face, then moving across and sucking on my neck, and then moving lower towards my chest. His lips moved to the swell of my right breast, kissing and then running his fingers along the exposed portion before doing the same with the left.

I moaned softly, the noise foreign but breathy as Sam lifted my back off of the bed and unclasped the bra and then moving it aside and pushing it off of the bed where our other clothes were. A small flush was exposed from the new skin being exposed but I soon got over it as Sam started to explore my body.

He took one breast in his mouth as he fingered the other, making my senses start to melt at his touch. It felt amazing, it really did and I couldn't believe that I wasn't discovering it until now. But I was happy, because it was with Sam.

He sucked on my right breast once more before biting down gently on the sensitive nipple, making my body shake and my hips buck up against his. That must have been a good thing because he reacted to it positively, switching and doing the same with my left breast.

I let out a staggered breath and after a moment, Sam moved lower, over my stomach and my bellybutton, dipping his tongue inside before kissing amongst the line of my black underwear.

I swear, in one fluid tug, that article of clothing was gone from my body, leaving my body bare in front of Sam. He pushed away from me, looking down at me with his wondering eyes. My worried eyes met with his and I could tell that he could read what I was thinking. "You are absolutely perfect, I hope you know that ,love," he told me as he reached for the drawstring of his boxers.

I watched him as he discarded his boxers and looked down at me with a small smile as my eyes wondered over his body, taking in each detail of him.

He came back to me, coming to hover over my body once more and I knew this was it. "Are you ready?" he asked me in the quietest of voices as his lips kissed the side of mine.

"I'm yours, Sam," I told him confidently as I ran my fingers through his perfect blond hair.

He shifted and spread my legs and I did the rest, hooking them around him lightly. With one more kiss, he thrust himself within me and I cried out at the immediate pain that evoked throughout my body. My face contorted slightly as I tried to regain my composure and slowly, the pain subsided and then disappeared. Sam waited patiently, like he knew this would happen, looking down at me with apologetic eyes.

I smiled softly and then pressed my lips to his, silently telling him to continue. Slowly, he started to thrust inside me once more, the thrusts becoming harder and faster as time went on and slowly, I started to feel myself clench against him.

My breath came faster and I gripped Sam's shoulders for support even though I really didn't need it. "Sam," I found my voice whispering as I tightened around him again. His lips met with mine, our lips moving in perfect harmony.

My body started to writhe underneath him and I could feel the intimate fire burning through my body, making me feel like I was in my own world, just Sam and I.

At that point, my body climaxed and I felt a warm liquid surround our connected bodies. I moaned once more and let my arms fall against the bed as Sam moaned and then collapsed slightly on top of me a few moments later.

"Quorra," his voice whispered as out eyes met and I could see the complete love and fire in his eyes for me. He took a deep breath and kissed me on the lips once more before rolling his weight off of me but then pulling me towards him again.

My body was in shock, complete shock at what we had just done together. I was happy, so happy, and just…I was amazed. I couldn't explain how much I loved him.

"Sam…that was…amazing," I whispered happily as I curled into him, feeling his warm body against mine.

I heard his answering quiet chuckle and then he kissed me softly again. "I love you," he told me with a large smile.

"I know you do and I love you too," I murmured as I kissed his cheek and wrapped myself farther into him, our bare bodies twining together as the night evaded us.

One Night: Two Bodies Become One

One Year: Two Lives Change

One Lifetime: One Never Ending Love.

_Just The Two Of Us: Together._

The End

**_Cutesy huh? the ending might not make a lot of sense but i wanted to end it like that. What did you think? Did You love it? PLZ review and let me know! Also check out my story A Dream Come True because it is kinda like this except it is a story and starts out on day 1. If you guys are A Dream Come True readers...then...HEYYYY! Tell me what you think, cuz this is pretty much a preview for future chapter in the story. (*hint hint)_**

**_PLZ REVIEW because I was kind of disappointed with the amount of reviews i recieved for the chapter that i posted on A Dream Come True. Anyways...Review make the world go round! SO PLZ REVIEW!_**

**_Hugs & Kisses _**


End file.
